There has been continuing effort over the years to provide toilet tissue dispensers that store multiple rolls of toilet tissue and that sequentially dispense the rolls. One of the advantages provided by these types of dispensers is that a reserve roll (or rolls) is available as a replacement for the roll that is currently in use. To avoid tissue waste, it is desirable that the roll currently in use be completely or substantially depleted before allowing the user to access a replacement roll.
As an example, the use of tissue dispensers that hold two tissue rolls, with one roll dispensing tissue and the second roll being held in reserve so that it can dispense tissue when the first roll is completely or substantially depleted, is well known. These types of dispensers are often employed in commercial, industrial and public settings, and in other institutional environments. Examples of two roll dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,439,502, 6,202,956, 5,813,624, 5,628,474, 4,522,346, 4,422,585, 3,387,902, and 3,381,909.
Toilet tissue rolls and other paper roll products, such as paper towel rolls, typically comprise a paper web material that is wound around a central core. The core helps to support the paper web material and define the shape of the roll, as well as define a central opening for interaction with a support structure, such as a mandrel, on a suitable dispensing apparatus.
In many paper roll products, the core is a one piece structure that extends the entire width of the roll product. However, in some known paper roll products, the core is formed by core sections that are spaced apart from each other to form a gap therebetween so that the total length of the core sections is less than the width of the web material wound onto the core sections. These reduced core paper roll products having spaced core sections separated by a gap help to reduce the amount of core stock material that is used, thereby reducing material waste and production costs. Examples of reduced core paper roll products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,648,267 and 6,491,251.
There is a continuing need for improved paper web material dispensers, for example two roll tissue dispensers. Moreover, to encourage use of the more environmentally friendly reduced core paper web material rolls, there is a need for a paper web material dispenser, for example a two roll tissue dispenser, which is designed for use with reduced core paper web material rolls.